


Not Cliché

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Farah is gay, Fluff, I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF Y'ALL MAKING THEM HET PLEASE WE NEEDED SOME GAY, M/M, Saul is gay, They are gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Saul Silva wasn't aware that being lovesick feels awful.
Relationships: Saul Silva/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Not Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. My tags are aggressive because I am so passionate that they are gay. 16 years and nothing happened between Saul and Farah (that we know of), but that is why I'm lead to believe that they are. I don't know why I have to explain myself. Please enjoy this fluffy piece and enjoy my OC.

Saul Silva sat next to the old pond beside the Specialist training area, with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His steel, grey eyes were locked on something stirring in the water. Farah Dowling set herself down next to him.

“Hey Saul,” Farah chirped. She was always chirpy, especially around Saul.

Saul sighed deeply and it made him seem small. Farah quirked her head. “Saul? Are you okay?”

“No.” Saul stood. “I think I just need some space.” He turned and made his way to the gardens to be alone. He was thankful Farah didn’t follow him. Although she was his best friend, he often needed space away from her. She was very forward when she talked with Saul. They’d been friends for a long time, so Farah was able to not take it personally anymore; sometimes Saul just preferred to be alone.

He brushed some of his hair that was getting too long out of his face. He had dark black hair that contrasted against his light skin. He had a mature face for a seventeen-year-old and his personality matched that. He was stoic and able to make tough decisions which made him stronger than most Specialists. And Saul prided himself on that. He was seen as this strong pillar at Alfea when the simplest thing like a silly little crush could _destroy_ him.

Saul lifted his shirt, untucking it, and reached into an inner pocket in his pants. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter then stared at it. He didn’t smoke, after all, it was detrimental to the lungs, but he felt he needed it. He rubbed his thumb against the rough, ribbed metal of the lighter and flicked it on. The fire flickered to life and steadied. Saul was enchanted by it. He held the cigarette up to the flame and it caught. Saul brought it to his lips, inhaled, held it, took the cigarette away from his mouth and exhaled. He coughed. It didn’t feel too good. Saul dropped the small cigarette and stamped it out.

“I saw that,” a voice chimed.

Saul jumped into action, pulling a knife from his waist and holding it ready.

“Woah, woah. Cool your jets.” A boy jumped off the wall and landed softly next to him.

“Oh, Fenyx. Hi.” Saul felt his face get warm. Fenyx pinched the spine of the knife and pushed it downward then Saul remembered he was still holding it and put it away.

Fenyx Dent. Fenyx was a fairy, and a handsome one at that. He was a little shorter than Saul and had floppy, black hair that liked to stick up and out. He had dark, brown eyes that were nearly black that matched his rings and necklace. He liked to wear baggy tops and sweaters with loose fitting trousers. He pulled together well. Best of all, he was charming as hell and his personality made him shine.

“Why’re you smoking?” Fenyx asked, leaning up against a wall of the garden and folding his arms.

They were in Alfea’s beautiful garden. Saul always had a soft spot for it, but he didn’t quite know why. He couldn’t think why with Fenyx _right there_. He dropped his gaze to the grassy, green, ground and shrugged.

“Felt like it.”

“‘ _Felt like it,_ ’ my ass,” Fenyx scoffed, “you can tell me what’s up. I’m chill.”

Saul looked up at Fenyx and noticed the way his hair was swaying. There was no breeze though.

“Are you moving your hair?” Saul asked, his head leaning to one side, intrigued.

Fenyx smiled brightly; Saul couldn’t help but smile as well. “Pros of being an air fairy, I s’pose.”

“Wish I was a fairy.” Saul sighed and leaned against the wall next to Fenyx.

Fenyx stifled a laugh. “And I wish I were a specialist. Learning how to fight seems way more useful than learning how to do something I already know how to do.”

“I could teach you.” Saul blurts. Fenyx rolled to his side and stared at the Specialist. Saul suddenly got extremely shy. “Only if you wanted…”

“That would be so awesome! But I don’t think I’d be any good at it.”

“I think you would. You have nice…” Saul quickly gave him a once over, “shoulders.”

“Thanks.”

Silence fell between the two of them until Fenyx broke it.

“I’m gonna sit down.” He motioned toward a rickety looking stone bench. Saul followed him. Fenyx seemed to glide when he walked but that could’ve just been how Saul perceived him.

“We don’t talk a lot, do we Saul?” Fenyx wasn’t looking at him while he talked which meant Saul didn’t know where he was supposed to look. He stuck with looking at his hands, cursing himself in his head that one person could make him so nervous.

“No, not really.”

“It’s a shame. You seem rather nice.”

“Oh,” Saul grinned, “so do you.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, you too.” Saul screwed his eyes tight right after he spoke realising it made no sense.

“Are you usually this shy? Because I can go if you want—” 

“No! Stay,” Saul accidentally said too loud, “you’re very good company.”

The corners of Fenyx’s mouth go up. Butterflies thrum in Saul’s chest, knowing he was making him smile.

“So what should we talk about?” Fenyx pulled one leg up to his chest and rested his chin on it. Saul wrung his hands nervously.

“How about… Favourite place at Alfea?”

“Sure. Lemme think. Just kidding, I already know. The greenhouse. Not the shoddy one here. The real one. It’s always warm and the plants are so quaint and it’s just perfect. I love being there.” Fenyx straightened up and nodded toward Saul. “How about you?”

Saul tapped his singers together. “I like it here. The garden. The trees and walls mean I can hide and get away from people if I want. And I feel safe here.” It felt good to let this out. “The little bushes and even the weeds are so calm and content with themselves and everything. Pissed me off when I saw a couple of fire fairies messing about.”

Fenyx was watching him intently, like hearing what Saul thought about the garden was the best and most interesting story he’d ever heard. Saul couldn’t meet his gaze, hoping it wasn’t obvious.

“Fire fairies are so entitled sometimes. Burning up whatever they please.” Fenyx grumbled. “They need to learn to be more graceful.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Fenyx straightened his back and spread his arms out. “Like me.”

“Like you.” Saul echoed.

Saul was so hopelessly infatuated. Fenyx was right there, talking to him, making it unbelievably easy to like him. He wondered if he had a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself. Afterall, how couldn’t he? He was so _goddamn_ charming and handsome and perfect and he didn’t even know it. He wished Fenyx knew it. Before he knew it, Saul’s mouth had started talking.

“Why are you here? With me, I mean.”

Fenyx tucked his leg back to his chest and sighed. “You really wanna know?”

Saul nodded.

“Alright. Look Saul. I like you. Not in the friend way. In the ‘I want to kiss you’ way. And I have for a while now, but I’ve always been too nervous to talk to you and when I felt like I could, you were with your friends and I was too embarrassed to say anything. And then I saw you walking over here by yourself and well I decided to take a chance. And now I’m speaking and telling you everything and this is not how I wanted it to go but I think it’s okay because now you know and that’s really all I wanted you to know. I like you. A lot. I like you a lot, Saul Silva.”

Saul’s face was on fire. He knew his cheeks were red while he supressed a grin. “This is real, right?”

Nervousness was plastered across Fenyx’s face while he nodded slowly.

“And you aren’t joking. You actually like me? Of all people?”

“Is it that hard to understand?” Fenyx fidgeted with his sleeve.

“I just didn’t… I didn’t think I… I knew that people— People like…” Saul couldn’t get the words out. It was unbearably embarrassing, especially after Fenyx had just told him he liked him. The soft eyed teen waited patiently for Saul to compose himself, who was finding it extremely difficult with Fenyx’s eyes unwavering from him.

“Sorry. I’m so nervous…” Saul’s eyes darted all over the place, moving, not wanting to settle on Fenyx’s face. “This just doesn’t feel like it’s real. I didn’t think anything like this was possible.”

“That someone likes you?” Fenyx’s voice was slightly higher than it was before, and it made Saul feel awful.

“That we like each other.” Saul watched as Fenyx’s body relaxed; he stiffened in turn.

“Really?”

Saul slouched inwardly, covering and hiding his body, trying to disappear. Fenyx was suddenly next to him, arms slung around Saul’s neck. He was holding Saul so gently he felt like he was floating. Maybe it had something to with Fenyx being a fairy. He wrapped his arms around the fairy and hugged him back. Everything was silent apart from their breathing.

_This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t—_

“This is real.” Fenyx stated plainly, as if he had just heard everything in Saul’s head.

“It doesn’t feel it, though.”

“Saul,” Fenyx cleared his throat, “just because other people are able to do this without being afraid, doesn’t mean we’re wrong. We’re allowed to like who we want. ‘Cause it’s nobody else’s fucking business.”

Saul smiled softly and Fenyx returned it.

“It’s okay, Saul. We’re okay.”

It took Saul a moment to respond saying, “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Fenyx laughed and Saul joined in. They stopped and ended up looking in each other’s eyes.

“This is so cliché.” Fenyx said, his voice at a low whisper.

Saul nodded in agreement.

“Usually this is where they kiss.”

Saul blinked a few too many times.

“But we aren’t gonna be cliché.”

“Okay.” Saul had no idea where Fenyx was going with all this.

“Come on.” Fenyx took Saul’s hand. He was smiling ear to ear; Saul couldn’t not match him. “Let’s go not be cliché.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
